Liquid transfer machines, which may also be referred to as “liquid handlers” are used to perform liquid transfers between a source and a destination. Acoustic liquid transfer machines, also known as “acoustic liquid handlers,” are a sub-category of liquid transfer machines used to perform accurate and precise direct, non-contact transfers of small (e.g., nanoliter) volumes of liquids between a source and a destination without using pin tools, pipette tips, or washing. An acoustic liquid transfer machine accomplishes this direct, non-contact transfer of liquid by applying acoustic energy to a liquid source to cause a small amount to liquid to be ejected from the liquid source, through the atmosphere, to a nearby destination where it is captured and retained at the destination by surface tension on the fluid. This process of acoustic liquid transfer may be referred to as Acoustic Droplet Ejection (ADE) technology. Among other applications, acoustic liquid handlers are often used for high-throughput, automated workflows in the fields of pharmaceutical research, biotechnology, and diagnostics. Some non-limiting commercial examples of acoustic liquid transfer machines include the Echo® 650 Liquid Handler and the Echo® 550 Liquid Handler, both available from Labcyte Inc. of San Jose, Calif. (transitioning to Beckman Coulter Life Sciences under the Danaher Life Sciences platform of companies).